


Itch

by Iris_Duncan_72



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, That's it, two horny boys and one traumatised washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: Jisung has an itch that needs scratching.Woojin helps out.





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> For Sofia - the topic of Woojin fucking Jisung against a wall came up in conversation one time and This was born of it.
> 
> Lowkey un-beta'd so. You have been warned.

Ten a.m. rolled around and the Stray Kids dorm was quiet.

They had no schedules until that evening so everyone was making good use of the day by sleeping in as late as they could.  The early risers, while awake, were bundled in pyjamas and blankets, doing nothing more strenuous than playing games and watching videos on their phones.

Jisung, definitely not one of the early birds, wanted nothing more than to be asleep right now but restlessness had driven him from the comfort of his bed nearly an hour ago.  He recognised the nagging itch under his skin, just as he recognised there wasn’t much to be done about it right now.  Regardless, he’d still put on his cotton booty shorts, if only to make himself feel slightly better.

So here he was, sitting alone in the lounge, tap-tapping away at his dog-eared notebook with a pencil, the cool air raising goosebumps on his bare legs.  He couldn’t focus very well though and he’d written barely anything at all.  Just a few half-hearted attempts at lyrics that he’d probably cross out when he reread them later.

Closing his lips around the mangled straw of his chocolate milk carton, Jisung sucked at it, grimacing at the unpleasant squeak the little box let out when it was empty.  The sugary drink had been nice while it lasted, but it sure hadn’t scratched his itch.

He shifted slightly, uncrossing and recrossing his legs for the third time in ten minutes.  Maybe he should go to the gym; lifting weights wouldn’t give him quite the same rush as a dick up his ass but –

‘Jisung?’

His breath caught.  _Woojin_.

‘Didn’t expect to see you up before midday at least,’ the older boy continued sleepily, his footfalls quiet as he approached where Jisung was sitting on the floor.

 _I’m horny as fuck.  Doesn’t make for easy sleeping_.

Swallowing around the sudden excess of saliva in his mouth, Jisung looked over his shoulder to see Woojin nearing the back of the couch behind Jisung, hair mussed and eyes droopy.  The tell-tale pink lines of pillow creases criss-crossed one of his cheeks.  Not a particularly sexy sight, but Jisung was a desperate man and his blood was simmering already.

‘Yeah, well, I woke early and couldn’t fall back asleep.  Gave up a while ago,’ Jisung replied truthfully.  ‘How come you’re up, hyung?’

‘Got hungry.  What are you –’

Woojin cut off as he leaned against the couch and Jisung saw the elder’s gaze zero in on Jisung’s shorts, which were doing a marvellous job of showing off his thighs and butt.  Jisung was not ashamed to admit his heart was hovering in the back of his mouth when Woojin dragged his eyes up to meet the younger’s, expression unreadable.

 _Take the invitation, please, god, just take the fucking invitation_.

Jisung was not someone who did things by halves.  When he was excited, he was laughing and yelling and bouncing and making a nuisance of himself.  When he was scared, he was complaining vociferously and clinging to anyone within arm’s reach.  Being horny was no different.  All he wanted right now was some concentrated attention and a good dicking; was that so much to ask?

‘What are you up to?’ Woojin finally asked, the question ostensibly mundane but his tone had changed, dropped half an octave.

Jisung licked his lips, saw Woojin’s hand clench on the top of the couch.  ‘Just... trying to write some lyrics.  Not having much luck.’  He kept his eyes fixed on Woojin as the elder slowly rounded the couch.  ‘Can’t focus too well at the moment.’

‘I wonder why that is,’ Woojin murmured, crouching beside him, elbows propped on his knees and shoulders broad.

Jisung shivered, mostly due to the sensation of Woojin’s gaze heavy upon him.  His nipples stiffened under his t-shirt and heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.  The elder boy reached out and loosely clasped his hand around the nape of Jisung’s neck, stroking his thumb over the younger’s stuttering pulse.  Jisung could not help but arch into the contact, an uneven sigh escaping him.

‘Feeling a bit frustrated, hmm?’

God, was he _ever_.  ‘Understatement, hyung,’ Jisung breathed, tilting his head back slightly.  ‘Don’t wanna be able to sit down for a week without feeling you.’

Woojin’s grip tightened sharply and Jisung did nothing to stop the lilting moan that slipped out between his parted lips, lashes fluttering down for a moment.

‘Flattery will get you everywhere,’ Woojin said, sounding just a tad winded, right before he hauled Jisung in for a kiss.

It was short and messy, less a union of two than a willing conquering of one.  Jisung opened his mouth almost immediately and Woojin’s tongue swept inside without hesitation.  He sucked on Jisung’s tongue ‘til the younger felt dizzy, nipped at his lips ‘til they were swollen and throbbing.  When he pulled back, both boys were panting.

‘Hyung,’ Jisung whined, going to lean in again and tingling with pleasure when Woojin’s firm hold on his nape stopped him.

‘Not here,’ Woojin said reprovingly, tapping him on the nose.  ‘Jeongin will probably be up soon.’

Oh.  That was a good point.  Wouldn’t do to scar the maknae.  The fact that Jisung rather _liked_ the idea of being walked in on while Woojin was balls deep in him was entirely irrelevant.

The curled up corner of Woojin’s mouth told Jisung the elder likely knew exactly what he was thinking but neither made any mention of it.

‘Laundry room?’ Jisung suggested, impatience bubbling in his blood now that he was so close to getting what he wanted.

‘Laundry room,’ Woojin agreed, standing and tugging a very eager Jisung with him out of the room.

The laundry room was, for better or (usually) worse, the one that saw the most action.  When everyone was home, private bedroom space was a rarity and the bathrooms were too often in use for anything more than a quickie against the sink or in the shower.  No-one liked doing the washing, though, so the laundry room was almost always unoccupied.

Woojin pushed Jisung ahead of him into the cramped room and the younger boy went straight to the washing machine, scooping up the nearest dirty pile of clothes and shoving it in the front-loader.  There was an unofficial rule that if you were doing something nasty in the laundry room, you let the rest of the household know by putting on a wash.  That way, clothes were cleaned and no-one walked in on something they weren’t prepared for.

As Jisung bent down to spin the dial to the correct setting and hit the start button, the unexpected feeling of large hands on his ass made him squeak.  He went to straighten up but one of the hands shifted to his spine, pressing him forward so he was draped over the top of the machine.

‘Mmm, that’s a nice view,’ Woojin said, low voice mixing with the rumbling of the washing machine as it started up.

He grazed one of Jisung’s asscheeks with his fingers and Jisung purred, pushing against the hand on his back.  Woojin didn’t let him up, though, holding him down firmly and fuck if that wasn’t turning Jisung on more than he already was.  The size of his shorts meant there really wasn’t much extra room but that didn’t deter his erection.  Woojin pressed harder against his ass and Jisung felt the buoyant flesh spring right back.

Desire turning his insides molten and making him brave, Jisung looked over his shoulder and said as haughtily as he could, ‘The washing machine is going to get me off before you do at this rate.’

Woojin’s gaze snapped up to meet his challenging one and Jisung felt a thrill of anticipation prickle the hairs on his arms.  A dangerous gleam entered the elder’s eyes and he leaned over so he was covering Jisung’s body with his own, though he kept his crotch well away from Jisung’s ass.

‘Is that what you think?’ Woojin asked softly, lips brushing Jisung’s ear.

Jisung went to reply but gasped instead when he felt fingers sliding under the taut fabric of his shorts and pushing between his cheeks to rub teasingly over his entrance.

‘Sounds like somebody wants to be edged,’ Woojin murmured and Jisung jolted back against him, alarmed, because the older boy was _ruthless_ when edging.  ‘That what you want, Jisungie?’

Jisung could hear the smug grin in Woojin’s voice and he shook his head quickly (carefully, so he didn’t hit Woojin’s face).  ‘N – no,’ he answered, but his toes were curling against the floorboards.  ‘Hyung, please,’ he added, but was that please yes or please no?

‘Hmmm,’ was Woojin’s noncommittal response.

Then his weight lifted off of Jisung, who pouted immediately.  He had no time to whine, however, as he heard the distinct sound of a bottle cap being popped and holy _shit_ he needed to get out of these shorts.  Maybe Woojin was feeling merciful because, a moment later, the shorts had been pulled down to mid-thigh, leaving Jisung feeling incredibly exposed.

A cool, wet fingertip was suddenly circling his hole and Jisung propped himself up on his elbows to drive himself backwards, to force the finger inside, but Woojin tsked and reached around and to sharply pinch Jisung’s nipple through his t-shirt.  Jisung choked on an inhale, falling forward again, felt Woojin’s chest move to cage him in once more.

‘Hyung,’ he gasped, fingers clenching uselessly on the top of the machine.

‘Ready, baby?’ Woojin murmured, by his ear again.

‘Yes, yes, please, hyung, yes –’ Jisung broke off with a moan as Woojin nudged the blunt tip of his finger past the ring of tightly clenched muscle.

‘Need you to relax, Jisungie, you’re too tense,’ the elder boy said as he carefully slid his finger further in.

Jisung gritted his teeth, squirming futilely against the immovable wall of Woojin’s chest.  ‘I’m trying,’ he replied, husky-voiced.  ‘It’s just – been so long.  Fuck.  Feels so good.’

In response, Woojin curled his finger, stretching Jisung out, making him shudder.  The elder repeated the action, twisting his finger in and out, loosening Jisung’s muscles.  Then he tweaked Jisung’s nipple again, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Jisung’s throat and almost buckling his knees.

The older boy, of course, took longer than he needed to before adding a second finger, long enough that Jisung started wriggling impatiently.  When at last Jisung felt the familiar stretch of two fingers, Woojin used his free hand to tip Jisung’s head back and engage him in a sloppy kiss.  It was all open mouths and wet tongues, sharp teeth and shaky gasps for breath, and Jisung loved it.  Underneath him, the washing machine suddenly picked up speed and the friction against his poor, neglected dick went from tolerable to excruciating.  Unable to resist, he ground down on it in time with Woojin just about sucking his tongue out of his skull.

Naturally, it took the older boy less than ten seconds to realise what was going on and he abruptly detached his mouth from Jisung’s with a wet, smacking sound.

‘Are you cheating?’ Woojin accused, dropping the hand curled around Jisung’s chin to grip the younger boy’s hip and pull him back from the washer.  He let out a sharp breath at the sight of Jisung’s stiff dick, no doubt a red, weeping mess if how it was feeling was anything to go by.

‘No,’ Jisung denied, despite this clearly being false.  Woojin’s fingers, scissoring inside him, brushed his prostate and sent stars spinning across his vision, his blood turning to liquid fire.  Jesus _fuck_ , how did Woojin always find it so quickly?  And what were they talking about again?

Woojin raised an unimpressed brow at him.  ‘Lying about it, too?’ he asked, slipping his fingers out of Jisung’s ass and Jisung couldn’t throttle the embarrassingly needy sound he made in response.  The older boy only smirked, rubbing his tailbone soothingly.  ‘Someone needs a lesson in patience, I think.’

So-saying, Woojin dropped to his knees.  Realising what was about to happen, Jisung stopped breathing, eyes going wide.  Woojin smiled that small, terrifying smile of his and pressed a tender kiss to the tail of Jisung’s spine.  Then he lifted his hands and spread Jisung’s cheeks with ease.

‘Don’t you dare come,’ Woojin warned, promptly leaning in and licking a stripe over Jisung’s twitching hole.

The younger boy yelped and almost kneed the washing machine as he dropped back onto his elbows.  He had no time to catch his breath before the tip of Woojin’s tongue was delving inside, at which point his brain went into shutdown mode.  Woojin hummed, hands flexing around Jisung’s hips as the younger fought not to writhe too much.  That was rather difficult with Woojin was deliberately teasing him, flicking the edge of Jisung’s rim with his tongue again and again.

‘Woojin-hyung, _please_ , just fucking –’ he gasped at the agonisingly small bites of sensation – ‘do it already, please, hyung, c’mon please –’

Jisung’s voice died on him as Woojin’s tongue slid deep inside.  The delicious feeling was compounded when the older boy tightened his hold on Jisung’s hips and _sucked_.  A full-throated moan ripped its way out of Jisung and his spine arched, pushing his ass back against Woojin’s face.  Clearly spurred on by the younger boy’s enthusiasm, Woojin showed no mercy, eating Jisung out like a goddamn professional.

By the time Woojin pulled back some minutes later, Jisung was dangerously close to orgasm and largely incoherent, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open, a thin strand of drool hanging from his lip.

‘How’re you doing up there, hmm?’ the older boy asked, nipping at a cheek.  ‘You sound pretty close, Jisungie.’

A single emergency brain cell came online, assessed Jisung’s internal state, and put together the clearest message it could manage: ‘ _Fuck me_.’

Yeah, that about covered it.

‘Not yet,’ was Woojin’s infuriating response.

Without warning, he reached around and cupped Jisung’s tightly-coiled balls, lightly squeezing them.  Jisung’s hips snapped forward, rutting against Woojin’s hand before he could stop them, and he nearly had an aneurysm holding back his orgasm.

‘You’re really on edge today, aren’t you, baby?’ Woojin hummed, like he wasn’t the reason Jisung was about to explode.

‘Hyung,’ Jisung whined, barely coherent as Woojin’s clever, evil fingers continued massaging him.  ‘Hyung, _please_...’

‘What was that?’ Woojin teased.  ‘Can’t hear you over the machine, love.  Maybe this’ll help you speak up.’

The moan Jisung let out was high and faltering as Woojin went back to eating him out, only this time kneading the younger’s balls in time with the movement of his tongue.  Heat was building steadily in Jisung’s gut, he could feel it spiking, knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

A particularly firm press of Woojin’s thumb into his perineum had Jisung’s whole body tightening and he choked out a garbled warning before –

Quick as a snake and twice as implacable, Woojin moved his hand to firmly squeeze the base of Jisung’s dick.

‘No!’  The gasped word tore itself from Jisung as the release he craved passed him by, the dry orgasm leaving him shaking and panting.  He wriggled in Woojin’s hold, whimpering desperately, nails scraping over the washing machine.  ‘Hyung _please_ , I – I can’t, please, I _need_ it, _please_ –’

‘So impatient,’ Woojin crooned behind him, pressing light kisses to the backs of Jisung’s thighs, bringing the younger boy down from edge.  ‘Be good for hyung, Jisungie, I can’t let you come ‘til you learn how to be _patient_.’

He growled the last word, reaching around and rubbing his thumb over the head of Jisung’s painfully-hard erection.  Jisung whimpered helplessly as his hips jerked, shoving a hand into his mouth to give himself something to bite down on.

Woojin, of course, noticed.

‘Ah, baby, you’re trying so hard to be good for hyung,’ he praised, straightening up and covering Jisung’s body with his own once more.  ‘Let me help you there, hmm?’

As he smeared precome along Jisung’s dick with one hand, faint calluses causing mind-numbing friction, Woojin gently tugged Jisung’s small fist from his mouth, replacing it with three of his own fingers.  Desperate to release some of the tension burning under his skin, Jisung latched on happily.  He sucked at Woojin’s fingers greedily, twining his tongue between them, grazing them with his teeth.  Combined with the steady movement of Woojin’s hand between his legs and the tantalising feeling of the elder’s still-clothed arousal pressing into his ass, it didn’t take long for the heat in Jisung’s belly to be stoked again.

Woojin could clearly tell he was close, murmuring sweetly in his ear, encouraging him to fuck into the elder’s fist.  Jisung’s mouth fell open as he groaned and whined breathily and Woojin slipped his hand from down to pluck at the younger’s nipples under his shirt again, sending sparks of pleasure arcing through him.

For the second time, Jisung squeaked a warning as the delicious sensation curling at the base of his spine exploded outward –

And once more, Woojin stopped his release in its tracks, forcing him through another dry orgasm.

‘No, no, _no no no_ ,’ Jisung sobbed, squirming fiercely as he chased the fast-fading feeling, tears of pure frustration streaking his flushed cheeks.

But Woojin’s body was like steel around his and the orgasm disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving Jisung semi-delirious with arousal.

‘Well done, sweetheart,’ Woojin said, voice rough as sandpaper.  ‘You’re doing so well.’

The words kindled a heady satisfaction with Jisung – _I’ve been good for hyung, he’s proud of me_ – but it wasn’t enough to make up for the fact that he’d been edged _twice_ in twenty minutes at fucking _most_.  A residual echo of his foiled orgasm rippled through him and Jisung shivered, hole clenching weakly around nothing and dick aching.  He squeezed his eyes shut against the feeling, body still crying foul, and felt more tears slide down his face.

‘Hurts, hyung,’ Jisung panted.  He was so overstimulated he could hardly hold himself up, muscles threatening to give out any moment.

‘Does it, love?’ Woojin crooned, kissing lightly down the side of Jisung’s throat.  He slowly pumped the younger’s dick, grinding his groin firmly against Jisung’s ass.  ‘I think you like it, Jisungie, I think you like how much it hurts.  Tell me, is hyung right?’

Jisung flushed all over, arching back into Woojin, but didn’t reply.  As punishment, Woojin nipped sharply at Jisung’s sweaty skin, tightening his hold on the younger’s dick ‘til he gave a breathy moan.

‘Answer me, Jisungie, or do you want another lesson?’

Jisung hastily shook his head at the husky question.  If he didn’t come soon, he was going to die, no two ways about it.

‘Y- you’re right, hyung is right,’ he replied, stuttering in his hurry.

‘What am I right about?’ Woojin asked, merciless in the face of Jisung’s reluctant whine.  ‘Come on, baby, you can do it.’

Little frissons of pleasure sparked under his skin at the elder’s continued stroking of his dick, making it very hard to corral his voice into working properly, but Jisung persevered lest Woojin carry through on his threat.

‘You were right about –’ his toes curled in embarrassment – ‘about me liking it.  The pain.  I – I like it, hyung.’

And goddamn if that wasn’t fucking true.  He’d probably go into cardiac arrest if Woojin edged him again but was there any way he’d rather go, really?

‘There we go, love, that wasn’t so hard was it?’ Woojin murmured, cupping Jisung’s chin with a gentle hand to turn him back so he could press their lips together.

Jisung responded eagerly, one faintly trembling arm bracing him on the washing machine, the other lifting to lay his hand against Woojin’s cheek.  The younger boy sighed into the contact, immediately allowing Woojin into his mouth, curling their tongues together.  He could tell that the older boy was finally reaching the end of his patience, tasting urgency and heady desire in Woojin’s strong touches.  Never enough to hurt, though, never enough to bruise.

‘Are you ready, Jisungie?  Ready for hyung to pin you to the wall and fuck you ‘til neither of us can walk?’  The words dripped, sinful and delicious, from Woojin’s mouth to Jisung’s.

Jisung swallowed thickly, body flushing with renewed eagerness.  He did so love it when Woojin started breaking down, too, when his calm, collected façade crumbled, revealing a boy as desperate for Jisung was Jisung was for him.

‘Yes,’ he replied on a breathy exhale.  ‘Please, hyung.’

‘Up against the wall then, baby,’ Woojin instructed with a final kiss, stepping back.

Jisung turned in time to see the older boy reach for a condom and the lube again on the designated “nasty shit” shelf, just above the one with washing powder and detergent.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Jisung said, ‘Leave the condom, hyung.’

Woojin froze, glancing at him in surprise.

Jisung’s tongue darted out, wet his lips.  ‘I want to feel every inch of you.’

An unsteady breath rushed out of Woojin and the edge of a disbelieving grin curled around his mouth.  ‘You little minx.’

The younger boy blew Woojin a kiss and wriggled out of his shorts, leaving him only in a baggy t-shirt.  He let Woojin crowd him back against the wall and kiss him, hot and slick and messy.  Tucking his fingers into the hem of the elder’s sweatpants, Jisung shoved them down urgently, beyond impatient.  Woojin smiled against his mouth but for once didn’t have something snarky to say, breaking the kiss to quickly remove the offending article.  Both their shirts were thrown aside just as swiftly and then there was only warm, flushed skin.

Jisung’s mouth watered as he ogled Woojin’s erection because _fuck._

‘So thick, hyung,’ he sighed happily, not hesitating to reach out and loosely grip the proudly erect, red-flushed dick before him.

Woojin groaned, bracing his forearms on the wall on either side of Jisung’s head, leaning down to nip at the younger boy’s ear.  He pushed one thigh between Jisung’s and _up_ , eliciting a high-pitched whimper.  Abandoning Woojin’s delectably heavy dick, Jisung slung his arms around the elder’s neck instead, grinding down on his thigh.

‘Come on, hyung,’ he panted, body tingling with anticipation.  ‘Fuck me, please, I wanted you inside me an hour ago, please –’

Woojin shut him up with a sloppy kiss that only stoked the fire in Jisung’s belly.  Distantly, Jisung registered the sound of lube being uncapped once more, didn’t pay attention until he felt Woojin cup the back of one of his thighs and hook it over the elder’s own hip.  Then there were cool, wet fingers at his sensitive entrance and he shuddered in Woojin’s hold.

‘This alright, sweetheart?’ Woojin asked in between kisses, gravel-voiced, as he slid two fingers in and began carefully scissoring them.

‘God yes,’ Jisung replied on a moan, head tipping back against the wall, one of his hands threading through Woojin’s sweaty hair as the elder kissed his way down the younger boy’s throat.  ‘Hurry, hyung, want your dick in me.’

It was a few minutes until Woojin was satisfied that Jisung was taking three fingers easily enough, but the younger boy had been sufficiently distracted by the hickies being none-too-lightly sucked onto his sternum.  Then Woojin grabbed the lube and one of Jisung’s hands before pouring a generous amount of clear liquid onto the other boy’s fingers.  Jisung did not need to be told what to do, immediately stroking his hand up and down the older boy’s length until Woojin’s nails were digging into his hips.

Jisung rubbed his thumb over the head, pressing against the slit and Woojin’s pelvis jerked forward.  The older boy gripped Jisung’s jaw and growled, ‘Don’t be a little shit, baby, or hyung really won’t let you come.’

In response, Jisung parted his lips and licked Woojin’s thumb, keeping his gaze locked provocatively on the elder’s.

‘Fuck,’ Woojin hissed, leaning in for another kiss as Jisung continued jerking him off.

When the older boy pulled back a mere moment later, Jisung was smugly pleased to see how defined the tendons in Woojin’s neck were, to hear how strained his breathing was.

‘Hyung,’ he whispered, loathing how fucking empty he felt.  ‘Please.’

Woojin’s lashes dipped and rose.  ‘Hold on,’ was the only warning he gave before leaning down slightly to grip the backs of Jisung’s thighs with his large, powerful hands and lifting the smaller boy so they were the same height.

Jisung’s hands flew to Woojin’s taut shoulders, clinging to them for balance, back braced against the wall and ankles hooked around Woojin’s waist.

‘Jisungie, sweetheart, I can’t do everything at once,’ Woojin murmured, dipping his head to press a kiss to the younger’s collar.

It took Jisung’s lust-clouded brain a second to work out what that meant.  Then _oh_ – he reached down between them, taking Woojin’s dick in hand again (the fact that he couldn’t close his fingers around it fully?  That shit was hot), and lined up the red, glistening head against his hole.

They both gasped as Jisung’s body welcomed the intrusion with little complaint, the stretch a delicious one, and Woojin trembled with the effort not to instinctively snap his hips forward.  Slowly, slowly, Jisung eased himself down, shifting in Woojin’s hold.  The older boy took care to stroke his thumbs over Jisung’s skin and give him kisses of encouragement every time the younger paused, corners of his mouth pinching in discomfort.

At last, they were flush against one another.  Jisung tipped his head back, eyes shut and panting as he got used to the heady sensation of being so, so full.  Woojin hummed, a sound of deep satisfaction, and sucked on the thin skin of Jisung’s throat while he waited for the younger boy to adjust.

‘Okay,’ Jisung huffed, still breathing heavily.  ‘You can move now, hyung.’

‘What’s the magic word, baby?’ Woojin mumbled against Jisung’s neck, like he wasn’t literally shaking with need.

Still, Jisung was far too horny to play coy now.  ‘Please,’ he begged without hesitation, tugging Woojin’s head up and shivering at the desire in that dark gaze.  ‘Please, hyung, please fuck me.’

A devilish smile curled across Woojin’s face and with no more warning than that, he pulled his dick nearly all the way out before slamming back in.  Already highly sensitive after being so aggressively edged, Jisung choked on a gasp, his spine arching.  Woojin had apparently completely run out of patience and the pace he set was merciless, utilising all those strong muscles that hours of dance practise had given him to drive Jisung into the wall.

Woojin brushed Jisung’s prostate on his next thrust and a high-pitched whine emerged from the younger boy’s throat.  Heat coiled inexorably in Jisung’s belly once more and he shuddered, curling forward to sink his teeth into Woojin’s shoulder.  He tasted salt on his tongue and stars burst across his vision as Woojin hit that little bundle of nerves head-on.

‘Hyung, Woojinnie-hyung, right there, right _there_ ,’ Jisung gasped, his body tightening around the older boy.

With a grunt, Woojin readjusted his hold on Jisung before ramming into him again, tearing a moan from him.  Woojin dipped his head, capturing Jisung’s mouth in a wet, open-mouthed kiss that had the younger scraping his nails down Woojin’s back _hard_.  One of Jisung’s hands moved towards his aching dick but Woojin bracleted his slim wrist, stopping him.

‘No touching yourself,’ he growled against Jisung’s mouth.

Jisung moaned in frustration and bit the elder’s lip sharply in revenge, making him hiss and tremble under Jisung’s touch.  Woojin’s eyes flashed and he braced an arm against the wall, biceps standing out in distressingly high relief as he forcefully drove Jisung closer to edge.  The younger boy writhed as Woojin hit his sweet spot again, delicious tension skittering beneath his skin, and his eyelids fluttered.

Woojin’s hips snapped forward, gaze burning so bright that Jisung felt like a pinned butterfly.  His breath hitched, every muscle clenching, sweat mingling with the remnants of his tears on his flushed cheeks.

‘ _Hyung_ ,’ he gasped in warning.

‘Come for me,’ Woojin ordered roughly.

Jisung keened, long and shrill, his head flinging back as he came, long-delayed waves of excruciating pleasure rippling through his body.  His dick pulsed between them, painting both their stomachs with sticky white ribbons.

‘That’s it, sweetheart, just like that.’

Woojin’s voice was a hoarse murmur in Jisung’s ear as he panted and shook, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids and fingertips tingling.  But Woojin was still moving inside him and Jisung whimpered at the renewed overstimulation.  That did not, however, mean he didn’t like it and when the older boy made as if to slow and pull out, Jisung tightened his legs around Woojin’s waist.

He cupped the side of Woojin’s face, the line of his jaw severe with strain, and only barely slurred as he whispered, ‘Fill me up, hyung, I want you to fill me so good.’

That was all it took for Woojin to rock forward, guttural groan trapped in his throat as he dropped his head to the curve of Jisung’s shoulder and came.  Jisung purred at the feeling of Woojin’s cum inside him, horny monkey brain finally sated and content.  Woojin shivered as Jisung dragged his nails across the elder’s shoulders, the petting intended to soothe them both.

For a minute, they stayed in place, breathing heavily and hearts racing, coming down from their high.

Then the washing machine gave a distressed little beep to announce the end of the cycle and Woojin sighed, ‘We should go to the bathroom now, before everyone else gets up and there’s a line out the door.’  His breath tickled the warm skin of Jisung’s throat.

The younger boy snorted, still a little breathless.  ‘Charming, hyung.’

Woojin lifted his head, smile lazy and smug as he looked at Jisung.  ‘You know you love it.’  He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the puffy red lips before him.

Jisung hummed happily, carding one hand through the older boy’s sweaty hair as he kissed him back.  Pulling back after a moment, he acceded, ‘I guess I do.  Now put me down.’

This was where the first of the shortcomings of Jisung’s previously-hot idea of Woojin not using a condom made themselves known – there was nothing to stop Jisung’s ass leaking nasty trails of white down his legs and onto the floor.  After momentarily lamenting the lack of a butt plug anywhere nearby, Jisung did his best to mop himself up with his discarded t-shirt.  When he promptly almost toppled over, legs unsteady beneath him, Woojin huffed a quiet laugh and took over, dropping a soft kiss to Jisung’s hipbone as he did so.

Everything was well on its way to becoming cool and unpleasantly congealed so the boys didn’t bother cleaning themselves up anymore.  Instead they scooped up their clothes and staggered off to the bathroom, still giggly and slightly punch-drunk on endorphins but aware enough to thank the gods that they didn’t come across any of the others, let alone – heaven forbid – the _maknae_.  Then it was straight into the too-small shower and under the warm spray, whereupon many more kisses were exchanged.  Woojin washed Jisung’s hair and Jisung washed Woojin’s hair and, all in all, Jisung though the morning could be counted as a success.

 

 

At one point, they heard Changbin roar, _‘Yah, whose fucking cum is on the goddamn floor?’_ but they just ignored that.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this two months back and finished it ten minutes ago. Remind me to never attempt smut again, this was the hardest shit I have ever written (pun absolutely intended).
> 
> But if you liked it, pls leave a comment, some validation would be Very Nice~


End file.
